Deceptiveness
by IkariMakoto
Summary: A short story about a love between two of the Super Duper High Schoolers in Danganronpa: The animation. Contains SPOILERS.


Foreword: This fanfic contains SPOILERS for Danganronpa: The Animation and is non-canon. The names are japanese, so prename following Surname (so "Naegi Makoto" and not "Makoto Naegi" as the normal western standard would suggest.)

Also this is my first fanfic and I'm also no native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes in writing or grammar. Have fun reading this and I hope you like it :)

After the death of Leon, I took my time to think about my situation, how Monokuma was controlling and playing with our very lives. While before I knew what situation we were in, it is now, after seeing Leon's punishment, that I really realise the despair we are in. And during this time I made a decision, and I will not back away. I have to gather my courage and do it!

The door opens with a click. I step out of my room, look up and down the hallway, but there is nobody to be seen. The key makes a quiet noise, but in the silence of this hallway it sounds like if a train was arriving. Once again I look around to ensure myself nobody would see me, gulp and take my first step towards Fujisaki-san's room. Standing in front of her door, my courage leaves me, and I think of turning back. "No", I say to myself, "you ran away and hesitated for long enough. It's time to take action, dammit! You can do this! You! Can! Do! This!". I repeat these four words over and over in my head, until my hand reaches out, becomes a fist, and, with a newly found certainty, knocks onto Fujisaki-san's door. "Y-yes? Who is there?" her voice is damped by the massive wood between us two, but as soft and lovely as it had ever been. "I... it's Asahina. Can you open me, p-please? I want to talk to you about something..." why is my voice shaking? Be strong, be as hard as a rock and as clever as a kitsune!

"Ah... sure, wait a moment please". I hear some clicking behind the door, and this moment extends into an eternity. Finally, the door slips away, and I am able to look in her magnificient yellow eyes, which are radiating a mixture of joy, shyness and vividness. "Asahina-kun, please come in." I feel like I instantly blush and hope she does not see it. What is happening... she only bid me to enter her room and my heart skipped a beat...

I sit down on her bed and she takes place besides me. A moment of awkward silence follows. "S-so, Asahina-kun, what is it you wanted to talk about?" her indescribably mild voice makes it hard for me to continue. I take a big gulp, turn my head and look at her directly with a shyness and fear that is unusual for me. Now or never. I open my mouth and the words begin to flood out. "F-Fujisaki-san, I thought about all this. About Hope's Peak, about Monokuma, about the class trials and about our lives. I don't want to kill anybody, and I wish no one would be up to killing either. But, given our situation, we only have so much time until we cease to exist. And I most certainly don't want to take this to my grave. Fujisaki... I need to confess to you, because I want you to know before it's too late. I..." I am on the edge of crying and my eyes fill with tears "I love you Fujisaki!".

There. It is out. There is no going back now. I did it. I finally did it. Fujisaki's face shows a whirl of emotions. I can see a blush on her cheeks but sadness in her eyes, and she holds her head down a bit. "I-I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you, but-" "Aoi." she cuts me off "There is also something I need to confess to you. I didn't want to tell anyone ever, but it seems I can't keep it secret to you." Her eyes fill with tears too. "Aoi... I'm a crossdresser. You have mistaken me for a woman, but I am a boy." She... or... he... looks at me with a river of tears running down his cheeks and with a smile on his lips that shows nothing but sadness. "I am sorry to disappoint you and I am so sorry to have hurt your feelings because you are not straight... I am so-" I stand up with a firm look on my face, tears dried and emotions cleared up. He looks down again, still crying, as if he is saying "if you kill me now, I have nothing to remorse.". But I do not do anything of this kind. I approach Chihiro and site my arms around him. "I don't care what gender you are, Chihiro, I love you for who you are. I have never felt this emotion, not even for Sakura-chan. But as soon as I see you, I lose all of my composure and all I want to do is hug you and never let you go."

I hear a little sound of surprise coming out of his mouth, but then a frail smile steals its way on his mouth, and he gives in to the embrace, hugging me, holding me, whispering into my ear "I will never leave you, Aoi. I love you too." The next thing I remember is Monokuma's morning message, stating that it is 7AM and we should get up. I look to Chihiro, who is still spoooning in my arms, and whisper to him "Dear, we have to get up." "Aoi-chan, I am so tired, only five more minutes..." he murmurs, and I smile. "Come on now, or we will be late for breakfast!"

Before leaving the room we refreshed ourselves and I hold Chihiro-chan back from opening the door. "Do you want to keep our love secret to the others?", I ask. "It may be better this way. Every weakness we show will get back to us eventually." I nod in agreement. So we split on our way to the canteen and Fujisaki was already sitting when I arrive. "Good mooorniiing~" Hagakure-san greets me. "You're the last to come here, Aoicchan! Enjoy your breakfast though!" I really like Hagakure. His cheerful behaviour is one of the reasons my sanity has not left me. Besides Sakura-chan of course. And Chihiro.

As the day progresses I wish nothing more for it to be over. Our group explored the newly opened second floor, but during this time my only wish was to lie in Chihiro's arms. After dinner, I hurry to the corridor with our rooms and slip a note into Chihiro's room. When he reads it he will know to come over to my room. But before this, there is something concerning me. "Monokuma! I need to talk with you, right now!" I shout to one of the surveillance cameras. "Pupupupupu~" it answers, and the small figure of this devilish little bear turns around a corner. "You want to talk with me? What for? Pu~". Oh how much I hate this little creature. "Monokuma, I have a question concerning this game." "Pu? What is that question? Don't bear hold it back!" "If I were to murder someone and win the class trial, everyone except me gets punished and I graduate. Right?" "Without a doubt!" "In case this happens, am I allowed to spare one, and only one person frome the punishment and have this person graduate with me?"

A long pause follows. He seems to think. "Beary interesting my dear, beary interesting!" I can't endure this tension. I need to know. Tell me know you damn bear! "But, unfortunately, there can only be one murderer. It says this in the school's rules. Too baaad..." and before I can ask more questions, he disappears behind that same corner. I don't know how long I stood there in the hallway, alone and crying. A tap on my shoulder throws me out of this world of despair and tears. "Aoi-chan, why are you crying?" "CHIHIRO!" I scream and save myself into his arms. "Chihiro!"... I am not able to say more. All I can do is sob on his shoulder. But his embrace gives me the support I need. When together with him, I forget everything around me. I even forget that someone could see us, and so, more dragging me than actually walking myself, he gets me to my dorm.

We sit on the bed together, he is laying an arm around my shoulders and I am trying to rub the last tears away. I told him what Monokuma explained to me earlier, but he didn't seem to despair. "Aoi-chan, it's alright. Even if we die, I'd rather spend this very limited amount of time that god gave me with you and die with you than live in a world where you are not there or leave you in this world." And although his words seem so morbid, they don't miss their aim. I smile at him with what I can bring up in this state, and he smiles back, filled with all the courage and determination that I lack. He then closes his eyes and draws his head closer to me. I know what is coming now, I have waited so long for this. I close my eyes too, still smiling. Then our lips meet, and I ascend to the heavens.

During the night, Chihiro wakes up with an energy that is unusual to him. "Aoi! Aoi, love! I know!" "Mmmhm..." I reply drowsy. "Whatsid?" "Aoi, we found a gym on the second floor, didn't we?" "y... yes but-" "Aoiii, I will train in this gym to become a stronger self, to become strong enough to beat everyone and bring both of us and the rest of our companions out of here!" "Haha... seems like a nice idea..." although half-asleep, I think that may be the chance for us to get out of here. "And I will begin tomorrow!"

The next morning I wake up in an empty bed. Chihiro is already gone. "Has he already started training?" I think to myself. After arriving at the canteen, he is nowhere to be spot either. "That's odd" Naegi-kun says. "Why isn't Fujisaki-san here?", but the question remains unanswered. After eating I decide to look for my sweet Chihiro, when suddenly a scream emits from the second floor. "The second floor? No way, there's..." I have not got the time to end this thought. With the determination of a berserker I sprint down hallways and hurry up the stairway to the second floor. The door to the girl's changing room is open. No... that can't be. I dash through three companions I can not identify. As I get in the room and see what has happened, I drop to my knees in disbelief, and my world collapses. "Bing Bong Bung Baung! A corpse has been found! Pupupu~"

Feel free to comment, I accept both like and dislike :) if you want a part 2 let me know, and if you have tips to improve I would be happy to hear

Have a wonderful day ~


End file.
